Comfort Me
by NaruBumm
Summary: Yuri recurre a Viktor en busca de consuelo luego de su ruptura con Otabek. Drabble de intercambio para el evento #RussianWeekend (Viktor N. x Yuri P. / Vikturio / PLOV)


Este drabble de intercambio es parte del evento **RussianWeekend** organizado con mucho esfuerzo y amor por el grupo de Facebook **"Solo fans Victor x Yurio Victurio"**. Este pequeño relato está dedicado a todos los seguidores de esta preciosa pareja que me apasiona tremendamente. Si no te gusta la pareja y por ende el contenido que hay aquí no sigas leyendo.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice no me pertenecen. Son de la completa autoría de Mitsurō Kubo.**

Sin más que agregar, disfruten su lectura.

* * *

¿Qué tan difícil es consolar a alguien con el corazón roto?, Viktor no sabía cómo actuar en situaciones así, mucho menos cuando aquella persona comenzaba a llorar, siendo tachado de insensible. Pero la situación actual era diferente, porque quien lloraba frente a él en esos momentos no era cualquier persona, sino Yuri Plisetsky, aquel chico orgulloso y de carácter explosivo que ahora lloraba contra su pecho desconsolado por la ruptura de su relación con el Kazajo Otabek Altin.

Esas preciosas esmeraldas brillaban por las lágrimas acumuladas que amenazaban con seguir cayendo, sollozaba e intentaba parar con su lamento mientras fruncía el ceño enfadado consigo mismo. Las manos del mayor se encargaban de limpiar los restos de llanto de sus ojos hinchados y con los pulgares entregaba cariño a las ardientes mejillas teñidas de carmín.

– De entre todas las personas no sé por qué terminé viniendo aquí… Contigo – Le dijo al mayor apartándose de él cuando sintió aquellas sutiles caricias sobre sus mejillas, desviando la mirada avergonzado. –

– Quizás porque no hay nadie más que sepa consolarte. –

No sabía cómo consolar a las personas, pero si sabía cómo hacerlo con ese pequeño y tembloroso gatito. Sus manos firmes se aferraron a la cintura contraria y la distancia entre ambos se hizo nula. El rubio abrió los ojos atónito por el brusco actuar de su compañero pero cuando estuvo a punto de reclamarle sus labios fueron sellados por los del contrario en un vehemente beso que dejó sin aire al más bajo.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Lo empujó sintiendo como la vergüenza subía a sus mejillas, pero fue inútil que el mayor aflojara el agarre de su cintura – ¡No te burles de mi, imbécil!. –

– No me estoy burlando de ti – Habló con seriedad pero no podía evitar que una ladina sonrisa se posara en sus labios al notar lo exaltado que estaba el más joven – Voy muy en serio, a demás… Por una sola razón terminaste viniendo aquí. –

– No, t-te equivocas... – Insistía en alejar a aquel hombre de mirada peligrosa, pero ni siquiera podía comparar su fuerza con las de esos brazos que lo tenían prisionero –

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, pero esta vez Yuri dejó de forcejear para corresponder lentamente a eso belfos que le entregaban consuelo. Cerró los ojos y sintió como unas fugitivas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

¿Cómo podía ser tan débil?, apenas había terminado una relación y ya estaba permitiendo que Viktor tomara provecho de aquello... ¿Qué se creía?, ¿por qué siempre lograba confundirlo?. Viktor Nikiforov siempre había sido su debilidad, y a pesar de todo nunca pudo sepultar los sentimientos por él aún estando con otra persona a quien realmente quiso pero jamás amó, y eso era lo que más le hería el orgullo.

– No creas que todos giran en torno a ti, maldito viejo… – Habló entre jadeos cuando los labios contrarios le dieron la oportunidad. –

– Mientras tú lo hagas los demás no me importan. –

– Eres un engreído de mierda, ¿lo sabías? –

Se rindió ante la apasionada mirada que le dedicaba el adulto, dejando de luchar cuando esas enormes manos comenzaron la travesía por su espalda con caricias que nublaron sus sentidos.

Yuri se aferró con fuerza al cuello contrario atrayéndolo hasta juntar sus frentes. Zafiros contra esmeraldas comenzaron una batalla hasta que ambos cedieron y rieron como hace tiempo no hacían cuando se veían.

– Consuélame – Susurró sobre el oído ajeno con una lastimera voz pero que ocultaba otras intenciones que dieron resultado al sentir el cuerpo contrario estremecerse –

El albino sonrió ante tan lasciva actitud que muy bien sabía camuflar tras esa mirada inocente que le entregaba ahora. Rodeó al joven con sus fuertes brazos y volvió a robarle el aliento con un posesivo beso. Lentamente fue encaminando a su compañero hasta la pared más cercana, acorralándolo una vez la espalda ajena chocó con cierta brusquedad contra la fría muralla. El beso se hizo sofocante pero no podían dejar de degustar los labios del otro, demasiado concentrados en entregarse atención. Las inquietas manos de Viktor recorrieron las perfectas curvas del ruso más joven quien jadeaba entre los pequeños espacios que se formaban cuando el otro ladeaba la cabeza para volver a acomodarse sobre eso exquisitos belfos color cereza. Cuando el preciado oxígeno se hizo necesario tuvieron que separarse aunque las ansias de continuar el beso era más que evidente. Yuri se apoyó completamente contra la pared sin quitarle la vista de encima al rostro de su compatriota, sintiéndose completamente hipnotizado por esos zafiros que lo miraban con intensidad, tragando saliva nervioso al notar que prácticamente se lo devoraba.

– Esto está mal... – Susurró el menor agachando la cabeza sintiendo sus ojos escocer y un dolor en el pecho. –

– ¿Qué está mal?, ¿dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos está mal? – Cuestionó buscando su mirada. –

– ¿Qué sentimientos? – Levanto la cabeza por fin para volver a enfrentar los orbes contrarios – ¿Crees que tienes a todos a tus pies?, ¿te crees alguien irresistible? A demás acabo de terminar con Otabek... N-no puedo hacer esto. –

– Eres tan malo mintiendo – Le dijo sonriendo con soberbia – Si de verdad te importara no estarías en mi departamento pidiendo consuelo. –

– ¡Otabek fue importante para mí! –

– Acabas de decirlo, "fue". –

– Cállate, deja de decir estupideces... T-te equivocas conmigo, no soy cómo los demás que te tienen en un altar. –

– Lo sé, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. –

– ¿Qué?. –

– Eres feroz y orgulloso, tienes gracia y una belleza única que te hace resaltar por sobre los demás, no dudas en decir lo que piensas cuando algo te molesta… Pero tienes sólo un defecto, cuando se trata de expresar tus sentimientos te quedas callado, eso demuestra cobardía, mi querido Yuratchka – Entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de lado su sagaz sonrisa. –

– ¿A quién mierda llamas cobarde? – Intentó apartar al adulto pero le fue imposible cuando el contrario volvió a hacer presión sobre su cuerpo. –

– Viniste aquí buscando consuelo, no puedes negarme eso – Su mano viajó hasta su mejilla, dejándola ahí para disfrutar del calor que le ofrecía – ¿Por qué no me dejas darte lo que viniste a buscar?. –

– C-Cállate... Me equivoqué. –

– Mientes, si fuera así ni siquiera estaríamos en esta situación, te tengo contra la pared, gatito... Y tú ni siquiera haces el mayor esfuerzo por evitar mis besos, ¿por qué insistes en negarlo? – Se acercó al cuello ajeno y comenzó a repartir tiernos besos por toda su extensión, logrando que el cuerpo del más bajo se estremeciera – Tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez que hacemos esto.–

– Ya cállate de una maldita vez...–

– Déjate llevar y déjame darte el consuelo que tanto deseas – Estrechó con fuerza el cuerpo del menor, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello contrario, inhalando el olor tan característico y único de su pequeño gatito quién estaba demasiado sorprendido por el repentino abrazo como para decir algo – Déjame compensar todo el daño que te he causado, déjame demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy por no darme cuenta de lo que siento, lo furioso que estoy por haberte dejado ir a los brazos de otro. –

– No hay manera de que puedas compensar todo el dolor que me causaste, imbécil – Dijo con cierta rudeza empujando el cuerpo contrario únicamente para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, colocándose de puntitas y alcanzar sus labios – Te daré una oportunidad – Le dijo de repente con las mejillas sonrojadas – Pero s-sólo una, ¿oíste?... Para que logres recuperarme y me ayudes a olvidar. Cúrame Vitya, duele mucho... Aquí –Señaló su pecho con notoria angustia. –

Viktor parpadeó sorprendido por esas últimas palabras, pero no tardó en dibujar una amplia sonrisa en esos perfectos labios. Volvió a estrechar esa delgada cintura, rompiendo la distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

– Te haré olvidar a ese Kazajo y curaré tu corazón, tenlo por seguro – Besó cada sector de su rostro, tomó sus manos y las besó también con todo el afecto que antes no le había entregado a ese precioso ángel. –

Las ropas no tardaron en caer al suelo dejando un camino hacia la habitación del mayor, donde terminaron enredándose entre las sábanas, fundiéndose en besos y caricias. El único testigo del concierto de gemidos, suspiros y algunos gritos fue Makkachin que esperaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de su amo, seguramente esperando a que esos dos terminaran su reconciliación y así acurrucarse en algún lugar.

* * *

Gracias por leer :) Espero les haya gustado ~


End file.
